Don't Underestimate Me
by cosmicboxbaybeh
Summary: Bugs. They're freaky, atleast in Ayame's eyes. She never liked them, ever. But when she starts spending time with Konoha's biggest bug collector, she realisies they might not be so bad after all. OC/Shino Written as a Konoha High type of story
1. Chapter 1

A pencil tapped quietly as she stared blankly at the book in front of her. Ayame Hashimoto traced the inner spine of the empty book as she sat, her eyes involuntarily flitting around the room. She had to finish this; it just had to be done. The light-haired girl jotted down a few words, only to become frustrated and erase them after a few seconds.

She ran her hand through her white hair, picking at the bottom of the curls and wrapping them around her fingers as she sat. _That's it, Aya. You can't think of anything. Finish it tomorrow, _she thought as she began cleaning up the supplies littered around her; mostly pencils and eraser shavings, although there were a few pieces of crumpled paper and an apple core.

It took her almost twenty minutes to set up her desk the way she liked it, _something _was always out of place in Ayame's eyes. When she was finally satisfied, but not by much, Ayame set her attention towards making her bed, which she had neglected to make since earlier that morning. That, too, took longer than it was supposed to; there was always a loose wrinkle that she had smooth down. Finally satisfied with her work, Ayame decided it was time to track down her sister.

She stepped lightly out of her room and trotted down a slender corridor lined with doors on either side. Ayame appreciated the grandness of it all, but her home was something she wasn't quite accustomed to. She'd always wanted to live in the quiet apartment in the center of town where her mother currently resided, but the woman never had time for her kids. Ayame let out a sigh but quickly forced it into a smile as she approached her sister's quarters.

Asami Hashimoto was the polar opposite of her younger sister. She was a stout girl; her short hair a deep crimson red, the ends spiking out in different directions; and she was, err, _larger_ than Ayame: attitude-wise, chest-wise, and popularity-wise. Since Asami was also a mere ten months older than her sister, they were in the same grade.

Ayame had instantly realized it was a mistake to barge into her sister's room. Sitting half naked on the bed, with his arms curled around her sister, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Ayame scowled at the scene on the bed, she was never one for relationships, let alone _romance._ She rolled her eyes at her older sister and said, "Ami, you little whore. What'll you do if daddy finds out?" She tried her best to sound innocent, pleased at how her remark came out.

A soft chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips. "Now, why would we let that happen?"

Ayame stared the ravenette down for a moment before letting out a shrug. "Suit yourselves," she said and took in a big gulp of air. "DADDY! AMI'S GOT A FR-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke had already jumped into a pile of clothes on the floor and Asami clamped her hands around Ayame's mouth from behind.

"Great God of Holiness, help us all," mumbled Asami, her fingers still closed around her sister's mouth.

A man in his early fifties bounded down the hall and stopped abruptly in front of the girls. He was breathing heavily and his dark, gray streaked hair shone with drops of sweat. "Is there something wrong?"

Asami shook her head. "Nope, nothing daddy! Why don't you just go back downstairs?"

The older man sighed and listened to his daughter, trekking down the stairs loudly. After a few minutes, a loud slam emanated from below.

"That, was a close one. Hey babe, nice underwear, by the way." Sasuke laughed at his final remark as he pushed out of a towering pile of clothes.

"That's Aya's," Asami replied matter-of-factly. Ayame snatched the panty before hurrying out of her sister's room, unable to hide the redness of her face.

Once she arrived at her room, Ayame flipped onto her bed and threw a book at the door, succeeding in pushing it closed. She buried her head into a pillow, but sat back up when she heard a soft vibrating noise coming from the nightstand beside her.

She reached out a slender arm and clasped her fingers around her cell phone, the little Hello Kitty phone charm jingling as she picked it up. She slid up the top of the device, and read her newest text. It was form Naruto.

** RAMENFTW: **HEYYY

She hesitated before answering the blond, unsure of what to say. Naruto was a good friend of hers, and he was always there for her when she needed him. Ayame pressed a couple of buttons, hit send, and anticipated his answer.

** IRISKITTY: **HEY NARUTO! WHASSUP?

** RAMENFTW: **DUDE, THE SKYYY! JK :) WANNA SEE A MOVIE?

** IRISKITTY: **YOU BET YOUR BLOND-HAIRED BUNS I DO!

** RAMENFTW: **CREEP...

** IRISKITTY: **LOL. DUUUUUUDE, IT WAS A JOKE :P

** RAMENFTW: **WHATEVER, PERV... MEET UP AT THE RAMEN SHOP! THAT'S AN ORDER!

Ayame smiled at the last text and went over to the closet. She pulled on a pair of shorts - it was still hot in early August - but decided to wear a sweatshirt on top of the tank top she was wearing. Lastly, she slipped her feet into her faded, grey Converse and set out, jumping from her second story window to the yard down below and sneaking through the gate.

Yup, that's about as close as _living the thrill _Ayame would ever encounter. Besides, he father had a security system installed for just the thing she was doing. Ayame didn't care. She'd just pull the _I'll go live with Mom _card. That always worked.

She half-walked, half-ran the two miles to the center of Konoha. As she casually strolled into the ramen shop, Ayame was greeted by the pungent aroma of the savory noodles. Her mouth started to water; it was well past noon and she'd forgotten to eat breakfast.

"Hey Aya! Over here!" Ayame turned to spot the blond at a booth, accompanied by Kiba, Rock Lee, Gaara and Neji.

She walked up to the large booth and plopped herself next to Kiba. "Well, thanks for the heads up, Naruto. Loving the girl power you got going on here."

The blond chuckled at her statement. "Dude, you'd think we'd invite you so you could be all girly and awkward?"

Ayame nodded. "Sure looks like it."

"H-hi N-Naruto."

Ayame looked to the left to see who was calling the blond-haired boy's name.

"Oh, hey Hinata! Why don't you take a seat next to Ayame so she'll stop being such a sexist?" Naruto directed the question at Hinata, and she obliged, taking a seat next to the slightly irritated Ayame.

Hinata looked kindly at Ayame. "D-don't worry, Aya, T-Tenten s-said she'd come."

As if on cue, the brunette walked into the shop, the bell on the door jingling upon her arrival. She walked over to where the group was seated and took a seat across from Ayame, somehow managing to squeeze herself between Naruto and Neji.

"Oh my god, Ten! You're so fat!" Naruto shouted loud enough for the whole store to hear, and everyone at the table burst into laughter, everyone but Hinata and Tenten.

"Just you wait, Naruto Uzumaki! There will be a day where I'm there, ready to make fun of your weight with a witty comeback!" At Tenten's remark, the teenagers laughed louder than before. Even Hinata giggled.

"Hey, Naruto, who else is coming, anyways?" Ayame asked the blond.

"Don't ask me," Naruto said while shrugging his shoulders. "It was Kiba's idea!"

Ayame turned her attention to the boy sitting next to her.

"Let me see... there's you, me, Naruto, Hinata, Ten, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, and Shino."

Ayame shuddered at the last name. Shino? The creepy loner guy who liked to collect bugs?

"But you know what, Sakura's not gonna come. She's all bummed that Sasuke's got a _girlfriend_," Naruto butted in. "Hey Aya, how's Asami doing, anyways?"

Ayame laughed at Naruto's remark about Sakura. She could be a drama queen at times. "She's good."

"Sweet! Hey, you guys hungry?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Nah man, let's wait for the others," Kiba told him.

Naruto grumbled in protest, but didn't say anything.

They all sat around for a few more minutes, cracking jokes and just talking until the rest of the group arrived. Naruto was the most excited that everyone else was there, and hastily suggested that they start placing orders.

"Dude, wait a minute. We're still missing Shino," Ayame stopped him before he could get his order of an extra large ramen with hot curry sauce and a side of pickled cabbage in.

"Sorry I am late."

Everyone fell silent and simultaneously turned to face whoever had spoken. Ayame jumped a little when she saw it was Shino.

"Alright then, now can we place orders?" Everyone laughed at Naruto's comment and started ordering.

Well, almost everyone. Out of the corner of her eye, Ayame could see that Shino was as sullen as a mouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**What did you guys think about the last chapter? Since this is my first story, and I gotta tell ya, it's been annoying to write, I'd like some feedback!**

"You have weird eating habits, Aya."

Ayame looked up to face Naruto, a noodle hanging midway to her mouth. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Hairy Buns, I didn't know that was a problem for you."

Naruto looked shocked at what she had said, as if Ayame had offended him. "How dare you!" he said as he slurped up a mass of noodles, chewed them up, and spit them at Ayame, landing a wad in her cream-colored hair.

Kiba stood up in his seat, a handful of dripping noodles worming through his fingers. "Food fight!" he shouted, and threw the noodles at Tenten, who quickly dodged.

Laughing, Ayame stood up and flung a piece of broccoli at Kiba, managing to get it down his shirt. Naruto picked up his bowl and dumped it on Neji's head, and Neji responded by squirting a bottle of ketchup at the boy, missing and hitting Rock Lee instead.

Tenten was by far the best at the fight, throwing dumplings like a pro at Shikamaru and Chouji, who were still dumbfounded at what had happened. Hinata, although the shyest out of the group, threw a piece of egg at Gaara, which got him to join the fight, too.

Despite all the commotion, Ayame had noticed that Shino was still sitting down. He hadn't ordered anything, so in the fight he had no legitimate "ammo," although he could still pick some off the ground or from the bowls of others. Despite all this, he just sat there, watching the others as they engaged in screaming, flinging, and laughing.

Ayame didn't worry about him any longer, for Naruto had sneaked up behind her and pulled her hood over her head, which he had filled with miso soup. Although she laughed, Ayame couldn't help feel bad for Shino. Sure, he was some creepy guy who liked bugs, but, hey, a person's a person.

She had to figure out a way to get everyone to stop. "Hey Naruto, when's the movie, anyways?" she asked the blond behind her, who was currently occupied with pelting dumplings at Tenten.

"Shit! The movie!" the boy had exclaimed. He tried to get everyone's attention. "Guys! Stop it for a minute, will ya? We forgot about the movie!"

The rest of the group listened, and they all quickly gathered their things before the manager could stop them. He was out of the kitchen and heading in their direction.

"Hey! You kids better pay for this, you hear!" he demanded as the last of the group was shuffling out of the doors.

. . .

"Sooo, Aya, truth or dare?"

Ayame looked to Naruto, who was holding her right hand as the group walked back to Ayame's house. Kiba was holding her left hand.

"Dare," she replied and gave Naruto a smirk.

Naruto looked into her eyes and laughed. "Okay then, when we get home I dare you to sneak into Ami's room, steal her underwear, and put it on Kiba's head," he said, quiet enough so that the other boy wouldn't hear.

"Deal," Ayame said, stifling a giggle as she walked.

"Hey guys, wait a minute!" Tenten, who was walking a few paces behind them, next to Neji and Hinata, stopped. "We need to do a headcount!"

Ayame started to list the names of everyone there, but was stopped when she got to the last name. "Shino? Where's Shino?"

The others shrugged their shoulders in response, but Ayame felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with the missing boy, her reflection staring at her from in those mysterious sunglasses.

"Okay then! Everyone's here!" Tenten announced. "Now we march!"

They laughed all the way to their destination.

. . .

"Okay, your turn, Kiba, truth or dare?"

Ayame turned to face the brown-haired boy, who was furiously eyeing her after the incident that had happened a few moments ago. He was forced not to take it off by Tenten, who had threatened to tickle him after he tried to rip it off. So, in the end, Kiba was sitting through the group's game of _Truth or Dare_ with a pair of Asami's frilliest pink panties draped over his head.

He growled at her and replied, "Truth."

Ayame thought about the reply for a minute. So far, everyone had chosen dare, and she could see why Kiba had gone with truth, he was probably embarrassed already. Neji had been forced to take of his shirt and go find Asami and shout, "Ride'm cowboy!" while he swung the shirt around in front of her. Gaara had been forced to smile. It was a horrendous sight for everyone.

"Okay then, who do you like?"

Instantly, the boy's face went red. "Stupid Ayame," he grumbled. "Pass."

"Aw, c'mon, Kiba! That's no fair!" Naruto shouted in protest.

"Yeah, you have to do it!" Ayame looked at Kiba and smirked. "Or it's the _penalty."_

The only person who had gotten the penalty so far was Shikamaru, who was too lazy to do Chouji's dare of getting a bag of chips from the pantry. He was forced to wear a pair of headphones blasting Justin Bieber's newest album for thirty-seven minutes.

"Fine!" Kiba snapped. Like the rest of the group, he had a strong distaste for the teenage pop sensation. "I like... Ayame."

Ayame giggled at the boy's response and flung herself next to him, pulling both him and Naruto into a headlock. "Wooo! Three-way bromance for the win!" She shouted while choking the two boys.

"Yeah... three-way bromance..." Kiba muttered.

Naruto had somehow managed to pull himself out of Ayame's death grip. "Man, guys I'm boredddddd!" He whined.

"Alright then - CALM DOWN, NARUTO! - how about we do something different?" Ayame asked the group.

"Hey, you guys, what's your problem?" Asami walked into the room, and Neji turned bright red.

"Yo, Asami! Great timing! We were about to play a game of, uh... Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Naruto shouted.

Before anyone could protest, Asami sat down and piped in, "Hell yeah! I'll play. But I got to finish sending this text first." Her fingers tapped away at the keys on her phone, and a few seconds later, an obnoxious blare of horns was blasting from outside.

Through the door strutted Sakura Haruno, smacking away on a piece of gum. "Guyssssss! The par-tay has arrived." She was soon followed by Ino, who was too busy playing Angry Birds on her iPhone to notice where she was.

Ayame was about to start the game when her sister held up a finger. "Wait for it," her sister told her.

After a good five minutes of waiting, Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's older siblings walked into the room.

"Okay, is that it?" Ayame was growing impatient.

"You guys weren't thinking of playing without me, were you?" Ayame turned to face Sasuke, who had somehow sneaked downstairs to the basement without her father noticing.

Ayame sighed. "Alright then, who's playing?"

"Everyone, I guess," Kiba replied. "There's too many guys than girls, so anyone who is not playing, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I'm out," Kankuro answered. Gaara grunted in agreement. Chouji managed a nod between two handfuls of chips.

"Alright then, each one of you guys throw something in a basket," Ayame said as she picked up a basket full of faux flowers from the table beside her. "And girls, I guess we'll be going outside, then." She beckoned for the others to follow.

The boys each threw something into the basket. Naruto, a pen he had; Kiba, his phone; Neji, a dollar bill; Lee, one of the many colorful sweatbands he wore around his wrist; Shikamaru made Chouji toss in a potato chip; Sasuke took off his shirt and tossed it in; and lastly, Shino pulled out a coin from his pocket and put it in.

"Alright, you guys can come back in now!" Kiba shouted at the door.

"Finally! We thought you guys all bailed on us!" Ayame had a playful grin on her lips as she said that. She took a seat next to Kiba and leaned her back against his shoulder. He fiddled with the strands of hair that had fallen on him.

The rest of the girls each filed in and took a seat; Asami on Sasuke's lap (that earned her glares from both Sakura and Ino); Tenten and Hinata next to each other on the couch; Sakura and Ino, 'inseparable' pair that they were, plopped across from Sasuke, intently staring at Asami; and Temari took a seat next to her brothers.

"Alright, think of a number, one through twenty. Anyone who is the closest goes first!" Naruto closed his eyes and held the basket to his chest, while each girl thought of a number. "Now, tell me what they are!"

Hinata was the closest, she had chosen four. Then Ayame, Asami, Tenten, Temari, and lastly, Sakura and Ino.

The purple-haired girl blushed and put her hand into the basket. She fiddled around for a moment before taking out a small pen, which she clicked a couple of times, unsure what it meant.

"That'd be me!" Naruto grinned that signature smile of his and grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her towards the closet. The poor girl didn't have enough time to put together her thoughts before Naruto dragged her into the small space and clicked the lock shut behind him.

He went up to Hinata and planted a quick peck on her cheek, causing the poor girl to turn cherry red. Naruto looked her square in the eye and told her, "Look, Hinata, you're a great girl, but honestly, I don't like you more than as a friend. I was kinda hoping that Aya pulled my pen out of the basket."

The shy girl nodded in response and threw her arms around Naruto, giving him a hug. He pulled her close and hugged back. "I-it's okay, N-Naruto. I u-understand."

Naruto pulled out of the hug and held Hinata by the shoulders. "Promise?"

"P-promise."

He gave her another hug.

Before they could do anything else, Tenten knocked on the door and called, "Seven minutes up!"

The two let go of the embrace and walked out of the room. All signs of blush were gone from Hinata's face and she was smiling brightly. She went and sat down in her spot next to Tenten, while Naruto picked up the basket and headed towards the next victim.

Ayame was half asleep on Kiba's lap. The boy had one arm wrapped around her waist, hand resting on her lap, while the other one was stroking her back. His head rested on top of hers.

"Guys! Save that for the closet!" Naruto said as he thrust the basket out in front of Ayame. She half-opened her left eye and stared at the boy.

"Skip my turn," she mumbled.

"But that's not fair!" Naruto complained.

"Life's not fair. Now, let me get back to sleep or those hairy buns of yours will be covered in bruises by the time I'm done getting back at you."

Naruto, in fear of the safety of his buttocks, complied and moved on towards Asami's general direction. The girl put her hand in the basket and pulled out a faded, grey t-shirt and smiled when Sasuke picked her up and carried her bridal style into the closet.

"Be glad those walls are sound-proof," Tenten joked. Sakura and Ino looked daggers at her.

Naruto went and sat down next to Kiba. He poked Ayame until she opened her eye again and stared at him. "What?"

"I thought this was a _three-way bromance,_" he grumbled.

"Oh yeah, you can massage my legs." Ayame gave him a snarky reply.

"What? He gets to sniff your hair and all I do is give you a lousy foot rub?" Naruto was very pissed off at this.

"Hey!" Kiba snapped. "_He _is also doubling as a human pillow, thank you very much."

"A very good one, too, if I do say so myself," Ayame replied. She snuggled up closer to Kiba. He moved his head down to her shoulder and grabbed her lanky arms, wrapping them around her under his thick, muscular ones.

Naruto was revolted at the sight of his two best friends cuddling, one of them being the love of his life, and scooted away towards Rock Lee, who was busying himself by adjusting and readjusting his shoelaces.

"New rule!" Tenten stood up on the couch and made an announcement. "No PDA unless you've been to the closet!"

Kiba scowled at Tenten; he was clearly enjoying Ayame's company. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her and stuck his tongue out at the girl on the couch.

Ayame turned her head to look him, their faces nearly inches away. "Don't worry, I got this," she whispered to him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Neji~~~!" Ayame called. The boy looked at her and frowned and she motioned for him to come closer. Once he was close enough, she whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

Neji shuffled over to where Tenten was standing on the furniture, pulled her off the couch and gave her a quick hug. _The things I do for Ayame, _he thought. _Although, she is giving my fifteen bucks. _"Don't make up rules," he whispered. He sat her down next to him on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders. Tenten furiously nodded her head in agreement just as an egg timer went off, signaling the time for Asami and Sasuke to exit the closet.

Sakura, relieved that Sasuke didn't have to spent any more time in the closet with anyone but her, got up and bolted for the door. "Get out, you two! Time's up!"

After a few more minutes, the door finally opened and out marched to happy couple, Sasuke's hair mangled and Asami's shirt on backwards. Sakura and Ino growled in protest, while Naruto, Lee, Kankuro, and Kiba all cheered for Sasuke.

Ayame opened her eye again before letting out a sigh and falling back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for pointing out my mistake. My bad. I should really get my prescription checked for new glasses. Whatever. Chapter three, at yer service!**

"Ayame, wake up."

Ayame grumbled in protest and buried her head deeper into her pillow - at least what she _thought _was a pillow. She began to rock back and forth. _Funny, _she thought. _I don't remember my bed being able to do this. _

"Hey wake up."

She stirred some more. _That doesn't sound like Asami. Maybe she went through puberty._

"WAKE UP!"

Ayame was pulled off her "pillow" and thrown to the floor. She rubbed her eyes groggily before opening them. Before her loomed a very pissed-off Naruto holding a basket out towards her.

"Good, now put your stinking hand in the damn basket!" Naruto shouted.

Ayame whimpered a little, and sighed. _Right, I'm playing Seven Effing Minutes in Effing Heaven, _she thought. _Hey, where's Kiba?_

She sat up straight and looked around. Almost everyone had left. The only people still there were Shikamaru, who had fallen asleep in the couch after his round in the closet with Temari; Tenten was talking to Hinata about something; and Kiba was a few feet behind her, giving Naruto a death glare.

Ayame crawled back over to Kiba and put her head in his lap, which he began to stroke subconsciously. She looked back up to see Naruto standing impatiently before her, waving the basket in her face.

"Just pick one!" Naruto shouted and Ayame sighed. She stuck a hand in the basket and wrapped her fingers around a smooth object, and pulled it out.

"It's a coin," she said and threw it at Naruto. "Now what do I do?"

"I do believe you have to spend seven minutes in a closet with me."

Ayame recognized the voice before she even had to look up. "Please tell me that you're kidding me," she mumbled.

"I never kid." Shino gave her one last look before walking into the closet.

"Oh my god, why me?" Ayame sighed before sitting up straight. She looked over to Kiba for sympathy but he just shook his head.

"He's my best friend. If he lays a finger on you, he's dead."

Ayame smiled at what Kiba had said, and she stood up and walked over to the closet. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. "If you do anything, Kiba said he'll -"

"Yes, I know. He will kill me... You're so oblivious, aren't you, Ayame?"

Ayame looked up to see Shino standing less than a foot away, a few fireflies flitting around his head, probably to illuminate the darkness of the closet. She scrunched her face, both at the bugs and what Shino had said. "What do you mean, I'm oblivious?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Shino took a step forward and let out a soft chuckle. "Silly girl, can you not see?"

"Can I not see, what? Is there something in your damn glasses? I'll gladly break them for you," she spat out viciously.

The fireflies scattered away and left both of them standing in the dark. Shino sighed and took another step forward. He was almost nose to nose with Ayame. "He loves you," he whispered.

Ayame turned bright red. "T-that's not true." She shook her head. "T-that's not true."

Shino looked at her and reached out a hand, cupping her cheek. Ayame felt heat spread across her cheek where his hand was. "It is true."

The girl looked at him. "Liar! You're lying! Lying! No one loves me... No one loves me..." Ayame fell to her hands and knees and started to sob.

Shino looked at her for a few moments, almost feeling pity for her, but replacing it with the cold, emotionless stare he always held. Shino crouched down beside Ayame. "Get up, wipe your eyes. We have only a few minutes left." He put his arms around her and lifted Ayame to her feet.

"S-Shino, w-were you t-telling me the t-truth?" Ayame looked up at him and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I don't kid," he said.

Ayame let out a little giggle, and Shino chuckled. Before long, Ayame was sprawled out on the ground, laughing so hard so that no sound came out. Behind that high collar of his, Shino had a small smile on his face.

"Well, you two seem to be having fun."

Ayame stopped rolling around on the floor long enough to look up and see who was at the door. It had been open for the past thirty seconds, and as she stood up, clutching her side, she saw that Shino was already walking towards the back door of the grand house.

She ran after him. "Wait! Shino!" she called, and he stopped momentarily. Ayame walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "For the spirit of the game. Thank you, by the way."

Shino nodded at her and left in a hurry, trying his best to hide the redness creeping onto his cheeks.

"Uh, that was... interesting," Ayame mumbled before going back into the large sitting room in the basement.

She walked into the room and cleared her throat. "Well... you guys can go home now." She walked over to Shikamaru and kicked his ribcage. "And by 'guys' I mean you too, Shika."

He grumbled something and stood up. "You guys are too tiresome," Shikamaru complained before he made his way out of the house.

Ayame looked over to him and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the middle of the room and clapped her hands, attempting to get everyone else's attention. "Alright! How about a movie?"

"Oh! I know! How about Legally Blonde?" Tenten sat up and asked.

"NO!" Kiba and Naruto both faced her and yelled from across the room.

"U-uh, w-we could watch F-Forest G-Gump," Hinata whispered.

Ayame's face lit up with a smile as she gave Hinata a look of admiration. "Then it's settled!" She said. "All in favor of watching Forest Gump, take a seat, any seat! All opposed, you can get the hell out!" She let out a little snort before walking over to where Hinata and Tenten were sitting and sitting down next to them.

Naruto started looking through the DVDs and once he found the one he was looking for, slid it into the DVD player and turned the television on. He then took a seat on a beanbag chair on the other side of the room.

"Humph? Where am I gonna sit?" Kiba asked. "I guess I'll just have to sit on top of these lovely seat cushions." He threw himself onto the couch, sitting on Hinata, Tenten, and Ayame.

"Kiba! Get off! You're so fat!" Tenten shouted as she pushed the brown hair boy from on top of her and her friends.

"Yeh Kipbf, gettoof!" Ayame's head was pushed against Kiba's chest, so her words came out slurred.

"Fine, ladies, have it your way," Kiba replied and walked over to where Naruto was sitting, taking a seat on the ground next to the other boy.


	4. READ MEH!

Hi guys.

Sorry it's taken forever to get this out.

I'm just so busy right now and I'd like you to know why I'm not updating.

The next chapter has been hard to write. Mainly because none of the boys are really "in it." It's more of one of those dreaded filler chapters. I hate them, I don't know if you guys hate them. Secondly, school's been putting a huge drain on my writing, with Musical Theatre and Band and my classes.

I really want to keep writing. I love it, I honestly do.

I hope you guys understand. I'll try to have chapter 4 out by next Saturday.

~Cosmic

(If you haven't already, please check out my Wattpad. I'd love the extra support! user/cosmicboxbaybeh)


	5. Uh, important to know, I guess?

Hi there. Wow, I never even thought people would like me, let alone what I write.

It's been so wonderful writing for you guys, and honestly, I wish I could just keep writing and writing and writing. But sadly, all good things must have an end. Alas, the file that held all my fanfiction workings (I had three more chapters of _Don't Underestimate Me_ just waiting to be submitted!) have all been destroyed by my piece of shit computer.

So, dearest Interent, I am, truly, really sorry. If you are still wanting to keep up with me and my boring life, please check me out on these places, where, hopefully, I'll be more active. I'm really going to try to move back into the whole "writing-zone" in my mind and try chucking out these beautiful stories and poems for you guys, but honestly, not right now. Give me a few more days, months, weeks. I promise I won't leave for good.

So, without further ado, I'll leave these here for your personal enjoyment.

deviantART: (I try to be the most active on this site.)

Wattpad: user/litttlebirdie (Again, another writing site. I'm probably gonna be dead here, too.)

League of Legends: peace1782 (May not be the best way to contact me, but use it as a last resort. And yes, I play LoL. Girl gamers do exist!)

Alright, I guess that's it.

~Cosmic


End file.
